People always Leave
by lozzabozzaera
Summary: Six years after Natasha gave birth to a beautiful baby girl the helicarrier is attacked by the gorgon, when Clint and Natasha give their baby to a friend to protect, they thought she would be safe until they found the only person who would have kept their little hawk safe, was murdered; they could only think the same happened to their angel. Eleven year later have they found her?
1. Chapter 1

**People Always Leave**

Summary; Six years after Natasha gave birth to a beautiful baby girl shield helicarrier is attacked by an old enemy, when Clint and Natasha give their baby to a friend (Erica) to protect, they thought she would be safe until they found the only person who would have kept their little hawk safe, was murdered; they could only think the same happened to their little hawk. Now eleven years later have they found Peyton? Will she remember the people who have never stopped loving her?

**Chapter one:**

**11 years ago**

**Clint:**

Clint smiled warmly as he watched his wife and daughter sing softly to a Russian lullaby that Tasha would sing to Peyton, as she would slowly fall asleep in her hawk covered blanket at night. In this moment of time Clint has never thought of a better way to spend the day. His thoughts were quickly interrupted at the sounds of shields code red alarms and the horrifying look on his daughter's face as she ran to him as quick as her little legs could take her followed by Natasha who was screaming at him to look up.

'Oh my god' Clint murmured to himself, as he looked up to the also familiar ship of the gorgons an old enemy he thought he would never meet again.

He quickly looked away to find the rest of the team running to them with panicked looks as they looked between the couple and their child, a child that has become so close to everyone in the avengers team, who don't just think of her as Clint and Natasha's daughter but their own. Clint refocused onto the ship of aliens that were fighting their way through shields protect bubble that was around the ship. Clint didn't know what to do until it hit him: Emergency Peyton plan.

**Natasha:**

Natasha's heart was thumping in her chest, the ache in her heart was starting to hurt as she looked into Clint's eyes and knew what he was thinking; Peyton needs to go. As their eyes locked and silently agreed, Natasha turned around and bent down so she was at Peyton's height and used a finger to curl in one of Peyton's blonde curls and looked into her blue eyes that looked just like Clint's and said:

'You have to go and leave for a little while but mummy and daddy will be back for you soon' she said softly her voice becoming strained as she tried to hide the silent sob's that were making their way to escape from her throat.

Natasha saw the fear and the moist building up in her daughter's eye's a face once brighter than the sun to a face full of fear and confusion. As quick as the fear was there was now gone as peyton understood what her mother was saying; she had to or she maybe in danger, it also helped as Natasha gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

'Nat she's here' said Clint tightly trying to keep in his emotions, bringing Nat to look up at her close friend Erica and one of the most top secret agent around. Erica smiled sadly and looked at the assassin with an anxious yet understanding look with a sympathetic smile, Nat knew what this meant: time to say goodbye she thought.

Nat and Clint both pulled their daughter into a tight family brace and kissed each side of Peyton's temple and said ' We love you and we will miss you every day until we see you again птичка' (little bird). Peyton looked at her parents confused at how confident they usually were yet seeing them was like seeing two strangers.

Natasha watched until her daughter and Erica were out of sight and turned back to the mission at hand.

**Two days later:**

**Fury:**

Fury walked into the meeting room where all the avengers were looking exhausted especially the two assassins that looked like death staring into space probably thinking about their baby girl. At this thought it made Fury feel guilty and sad about what he now has to do.

As he looked to each and every avenger they immediately know something went wrong after Erica and Peyton left: it's now or never he thought as he took a deep breath and said

'Erica was found last night outside of shield base it looked like they got to her before she could make I...

'What about Peyton?' both assassin's said in unison both together interrupting Fury.

Fury looked at them both and said softly 'she wasn't with her but we found blood smears near the wall where Erica's body was, we tested some and found that some was Peyton's but no trace of her anywhere, I'm sorry' he could see the mask slip off their face as tears streamed down each and every avenger and the room when quiet.

Suddenly everyone was quiet as the red-haired assassin walked straight out the room and not looking back.

The avengers were never going to be the same again Peyton Elizabeth Barton will always be a part of the avengers most importantly the assassins lost the one thing that kept their ledgers from dripping their lives will never be the same again.

This is my first fan fiction i hope i didn't do to bad please be nice with those reviews and would love to know if i need to improve i hope you like it and stick around for the next chapter. P.S i will update as much as i can much Love XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**11 years later **

**Peyton **

My sleepy daze was rudely interrupted by the sound of the cure blasting out my phone a sign of telling me its 7.30am I really need to wake up but I really don't want to not today at least. Today was one of the worst days of the year and I have had crappy days and do you know why today is so crappy. It's my birthday.

I was soon brought out of my comfort zone of my bed at the loud banging noise coming from down stairs. That is definitely Brooke Marie banner Davis I thought, as I sloughed my way down the stairs in my grey shorts and overly large angels and airwaves t-shirt. The sound started getting irritating which does not help my mood.

As I yanked the door open, I was attacked by body that flung itself towards me; it took me by surprise that I fell backwards onto the hard wooden floor. 'Happy birthday!' said Brooke with her million dollar smile that was only reserved for close friends. ' Thanks' I mumbled bringing myself to my feet and holding my head that now was throbbing from the accident that just accured. We both moved into the kitchen where I nearly jumped out of my skin in surprise at what I was witnessing.

There was standing my boyfriend Lucas Eugene Rogers baking me cookies. He turns and smiles at me showing off his teeth, we lock eyes as he holds up the bowl with a smirk that melts me every time. I bit my lip to stop me from laughing as I remember the last time I baked him cookies which ended up into a food fight and then a make out session which I shall say I enjoyed. Brooke looks at us funny but shakes her head and turns to me with a serious look.

'How are you holding up ' she asks softly giving me her warm smile which always seems to make me feel better, but today it just didn't affect me like it usually does. I look at her then to Lucas who seems to have stopped his baking and is walking slowly towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder. It makes me feel safe being there.

'I'm holding up great although I am nervous leaving Sammy here all on his own' I say feeling guilty that I have to leave my dog behind while I go with my class to the avengers tower for the next two days which is owned by a father of a close friend of mine Nathan stark.

'He will be fine because I have sorted that out' she said with her mischievous grin.

'How?' I ask cautiously.

'Well I asked Whitey if we could bring him he said no at first but then I used my Brooke sympathy card and he said yes' she said excitedly with a big smile.

I turn to Lucas who has been really quiet while Brook and i had our conversation, he looks serious as though thinking about something he does this every so often, which I have gotten used to. You okay? I ask softly and give him a squeeze. He moves his head so he is looking right into my eyes with warmth and said yeah just making sure I have everything for today with a reassuring smile. I nod not really sure if I should say anything further, Brooke nudges me and said we will meet you at the avengers tower and don't be late you know what is like especially since you have not been yourself lately she said quietly. My mood starting to change from grumpy to snappy as I say

'Yeah well a lot as happened in the last two months' I snap and quickly apologise to her which she waves off as she knows what I'm talking about.

They turn to leave but Lucas stops and turns around and walks quickly to me like he is on a mission and lifts me off the ground and spins me around giving a passionate kiss before he puts me down and whispers 'happy birthday Sawyer' and with that he gives me a wink and strolls off to catch up with Brooke who has a disgusted look on her face but can't help her smile that is quickly making its appearance on her face. As soon as they are out of site I turn to see Sammy running his way towards me knowing exactly what he and I want; Lucas's cookies.

As we both sit their eating cookies I look at the clock and see I only have three hours until we have to leave I mean what's the worst that can happen in the next two days I say to myself. What do you think buddy do you think we can make it a whole two days without any drama? I say to Sammy in a baby voice I use when being affectionate towards him all I got was a big ruff noise and a sloppy kiss in a reply. Like I said what's the worst that can happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tony stark POV**

Exhausting. That's what today is going to be, with having a full class of 25 hormonal teenagers moping around the tower and at least trying to get some interest out of them. I suppose already knowing 6 of the kids from the class helps as they are going to be split into groups.

Luckily I got to put them into groups I thought smugly, as I made sure me and Bruce got our kids and the rest of the avenger's kids together.

At that thought my heart aches as the realisation that not the whole group has their children. My heart aches not just for Natasha and Clint's lost but the fact that today is very special. It would have been Peyton's eighteenth birthday and they won't be spending it with her, just mourning for her. However, they are assassin's they hide the fact that they are mourning, but I wasn't going to say anything I mean it only takes a death glare from Natasha and I'm hiding behind pepper. YES! I just said pepper my wife but if you were me you would.

I'm interrupted of my thoughts when I hear mini footsteps running towards and I smile and turn around to see my little four year old girl charging to towards me.

'Daddy! ' She screeches as I lift her into my arms and give her a big bear hug.

'God I've missed you, you are never going with mummy to a conference again, oh did you see your uncle Bruce because I kind of need him because your brother and his class mates will be here in about half an hour' I say softly.

'I'm here tin man' says Bruce as he strolls in with a smirk, 'oh and by the way the kids were early so Nate's group is coming in first' he says looking happy which I can tell is because his daughter Brooke is coming with Nate and the rest of them today.

Brooke is Bruce and Betty's daughter but after General Ross (Betty's father) forbid Betty from seeing Bruce, their daughter ended up with Betty and only got to see Bruce whenever Betty could get to him without her father knowing. This though was very tricking so Bruce only saw her twice a month if not less.

I turn back to my daughter who looks like she has fallen asleep with her on my shoulder with her lips parted just slightly it reminds me of when Peyton would do the same thing whenever her parents were out on missions and we just used to watch cartoons until she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

Bruce seems to have notice my mood and took Lucy out of my arms and into peppers who I have only notice come in. She looks at me with understanding and kiss my tenderly and whispers 'I know I miss her to but we need to keep a happy face if not for the school kids but for Clint and Natasha, the kids are on their way down so please be good and no explosions okay?'.

I look at her and place my hand on my chest as is she has offended me and say 'I would never explode anything with my son and his friends around' I say with a mischievous smirk.

'Well I'm going to put Lu down she is tired from the flight so I will see you soon, love you, bye Bruce say hi to Brooke for me' she shouts the last part to Bruce as he is on the other side of the room, as she walks past the first group of the day.

'Dad can we come in now before our teachers ends up staying with us and we will have to actually learn something because I promised her we would be okay on our own and I think us roaming around waiting is not the way to show that we are okay.' Nathan says as he walks in with a very pregnant Haley on his arm, and the rest of the group coming in slowly behind.

I smile warmly at my son and his wife which is still weird to say considering he isn't even out of high school yet, but I am proud that he has turned out to be a decent man that I would have never been at his age.

'Okay so is everyone here' I say before we start anything 'because I don't want to get into trouble with that teacher of yours again' I say the last word quietly, which earns a laugh from the group as they know what the teachers already think of me. Although Lucas and Brooke look unease as Skills turns and laughs nervously before saying 'yeah... except for Peyton'.

Great, just great.

'Can anyone get in contact with her so w...' I'm shortly cut off by a breathless teenager who starts to speak really fast

'Sorry I'm late I lost track of time and sort of run over here again I'm sorry Mr. Stark and ' the teenager says as she takes her hood of and looks straight at me and Bruce.

We both gasped as Bruce's says breathless 'little hawk'.

**love it? hate it? I'm so so so sorry that I have not updated in awhile and will make sure i will have two by next week because I'm going to Greece in five days. Reviews please? **

**if you don't understand what kids or who's here it is:**

**Tony stark and pepper = Nathan, Lucy**

**Bruce banner and Betty Ross = Brooke Davis **

**Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter = Lucas and Haley **

**Nick Fury = Antwon (Skills) **

**Phil Coulson and Maria Hill = Marvin (Mouth)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peyton POV**

'Little hawk' Mr Stark and Dr. Banner said to me in unison. I look at them in confusion why are they calling me that?

Dr. Banner seems to have caught on to my confusion and sent me an apologetic smile and said cautiously:

'Sorry about you just seemed to of... Startled us, you just look a lot like someone we just to know isn't that right tony?'

I look at tony and see that he has come out of his daydreaming faze and is looking at as if I have just grown to heads and turns slowly to Bruce and said 'can we talk outside please?' while looking back at me and then to Bruce. Bruce seemed to understand Tony's plea and nods as tony leads him out the room. I only then realise we are not the only ones in the room as I can smell a familiar cologne of Lucas's, I turn to follow the smell only to collide with a firm hard chest, I look up to see blue eyes lock with mine so full of warmth 'hi, how come you're late? Also, why is tony and Bruce looking at you as if they have just seen a ghost?'

'Because Lucas I think we might have?' answers tony that seems like he may just break down in tears. I see Bruce walk in just behind who does not look any better than tony.

'What are you talking about dad?' Says Nathan who has a protective arm around Hayley's waist and looking at tony with a confused look, which seems to be a popular expression since those two words came out of the older men's mouth.

'Son, can you take Hayley, Marvin, Anton and Brooke upstairs please and tell your teacher there has been a problem in lab so no visitors please?' Tony asks Nathan gently who's seems to get the message and starts to lead everyone out except Brooke turns around and marches towards me and Lucas and say's with determination ' whatever is going on or whatever you have to say to Peyton you say in front of me, okay?' I look between the trio and try to catch what's going on.

I wouldn't have been more confused if I woke up in a foregone country wearing nothing but underwear I thought musingly

'Okay Brooke as you wish honey, you two remember about eleven years ago Clint and Natasha were gone for a really long time?' Bruce says slowly as if he were talking to five year olds, both Brooke and Lucas nod.

'Well the reason for that is because they both had a daughter who was in danger and was taken away to be protective of an old enemy of the team, lucky you guys were staying at the tower, but unfortunately their daughter was not as lucky and had to come with us anyway after about a days or so I really cannot remember it was all a blur really..'

'What's this got to do with me' I finally say after finding my voice and looking questioningly at Bruce who seems to be avoiding my gaze.

Well err... basically the person who was supposed to be protecting Peyton was found murdered not only that but also found some traces Peyton's blood on the wall near the body that was found, so with that we thought that because of what happened to her protector we thought she was died to but we never found a body and you Peyton look a lot like her'

NO, SHE DOESN'T JUST LOOK AT HER BRUCE IT IS HER , LOOK HER IN THE EYE AND TELL ME YOU DON'T SEE THAT SMILING YOUNG GIRL WHO WE ONCE LOOKED AFTER AND SPENT HOURS WITH AT SHIELD LABS TELL ME YOU DON'T SEE HER shouts tony who has seemed to have lost all control of the situation and now has silent tears rolling down his cheek.

Everyone went silent.

**I am sorry I have not updated sooner things have been really busy and my hours at work have changed so I'm working more now.**

**Also, if you are a bit confused as to why Lucas and the gang have not recognised Peyton as Clint and Natasha child is because the family spent a lot of time at shield and only meet the other kids a handful of times. Oh and you will find out why Peyton does not remember any of the avengers you will just have to bear with me okay?**

**Hope you like it much love x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peyton POV**

'Peyton!' A familiar voice said, it sounds a lot like Lucas.

'Hey sawyer, wake up!' Okay I definitely know that's Brooke. 'Ouch!' I finally say after opening my eye and feeling a shooting pain from the side of my head.

'Hey finally glad you've come around, how do you feel?' Said Bruce coming through the door, followed by two strange men who have the same expression as tony did when he first saw me.

'I'm fine sort of fine just this horrible pain at the side of my head, which by the way I would like I know why the pain is there in the first place?' I say warily while looking between Bruce and the two strangers.

'Argh well after Tony's argh outburst you kind of went paled and started to shake and then when Lucas here went to check on you, you fell backwards and hit the side of your head pretty heard, we didn't know how serious it was so we moved you into Steve's floor because it was the closes' Bruce explained while nervously stretching the back of his head.

'Wait I'm sorry but you kind of lost me, who is Steve? Also who are the new people standing their looking at me as if I have grown two heads?' I say really quickly. 'Well babe this isn't really the way I wanted you to my dad but the big blonde guy stranger on the left is well my dad, Steve rogers' Lucas says nervously looking between me and his dad.

'Well it's nice to finally meet you Mr Rogers I'm sorry we had to meet like this' I say sheepishly while shaking hand. He smiles warmly at me it seems familiar but I quickly let that thought go and look at the other stranger who seems to look at me as if he is trying to look through my soul. I really need to get some new friends, if these are the people they hang out with. Ha! only joking as if I would.

'Please call me Steve', Steve says.

'Well then you can call me Peyton and who are you stranger number two' I say cheekily I know he's trying to hide a smile. Ha! I knew I could get him to smile.

'The names Coulson, Phil Coulson' he says cheekily, wow who knew the older version of James Bond could have a sense of humour. 'Well it's nice to meet you two 007' I say He seems to want to say something and I can see pain cross his eyes, which has got my confused AGAIN!

Steve seems to catch on to this and decides to change the subject.

'Hey Phil needs to speak to you actually we all do, if Lucas and Brooke would mind to step out for a couple of minutes while we speak to Peyton' he says sternly at my best friend and my boyfriend. They quickly look at me and scamper out of the room. I nervously look at the three men who seem to be concentrating on my every move 'so what do you want to talk about?' I ask sweetly Phil then steps closer and asked softly 'we want to know if your parents are actually you're real parents?'

'Well it seems you know the answer so why are you asking me' I say quietly while trying to fight back tears.

'We know Peyton but we need confirmation' said Bruce.

'No they are not my really parent but they were the only ones I know well knew' I say distantly 'what do you mean knew?' Steve cautiously asks while trying not to make me break down into tears. 'Well it's a long story actually?' I say with a nervous chuckle.

'We have time' says Bruce hopefully

'Well it happened about two months ago...'

**Note:**

**Sorry for the late update my laptop broke and I have to use my dads who has been at work all week and only brought the laptop back tonight. **

**I don't own the avengers only Lucy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Peyton's POV**

'Well it happened two months ago, I was at school it was coming to the end of the day but I had to leave early because of my archery competition anyway I kept trying to ring my dad to tell him that he needs to hurry or were going to be late I mean I knew he would get me their especially if my mum is in the car with him..' I trail of as my throat starts to dry up at the thought of my mum and dad and how my mum would always make sure everything went according to plan.

'Anyway as I went to ring again a number was flashing on my phone so me being curious I answered to find out that it was a paramedic from the hospital telling me that my parents sided in a car accident, apparently my dad was speeding and when the red light was on he didn't notice and carried on only to be sandwich in between two trucks' that's all I can get to as I start to feel wet tears streaming down my face. I feel strong arms wrap around my shoulders, the Instant contact makes me feel at home as if I have had these exact arms around me before.

'It's okay you don't have to say anymore, although I would like to know how old you were web you were adopted and also do you remember your birth parents?' Steve asks gently

'I think they said I was six nearly seven when they adopted me and no I don't remember them although I wish I could you know just even if it was just a memory.'

Then it hit my locket. I jump up of the bed I was sat on and saw my bag near the door I quickly make my way to it. After what seemed like hours I finally find it and walk slowly towards the three confused looking men.

'Before the accident my mum had a box which had some stuff from the orphanage that I was at and well we looked through it and I found this' I say as I pass my locket to Phil so the other men can see.

'If you open it you can see the photo it's a picture of me and my birth mother apparently when I was little I found it and never stop looking at it until I lost it around the house somewhere an well here it is open it, it might give you a clue as to why you think you may know me?' I say quietly, hoping that they do.

'Oh my god it's...' says Steve but is interrupted by Phil who says

'Natasha!'

**Ta dah two in one night you lucky people ;) **

**Note: **

**The picture inside the locket is the cover picture for this story.**

**Also, sorry it's short I just wanted to get Peyton's background of her parents out the way and make it simple without complicating it.**

**P.S: Peyton knew she was adopted about three months before her parent's death.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peyton POV**

'Who's Natasha?' I ask then feeling stupid because obviously the person in the photo is my mother and is called Natasha. God sawyer you can be so dumb sometimes I think to myself while I Mentally palm smack myself in the face.

'Well fury is going to have a field trip with this, Peyton if you don't mind could Bruce take a sample of your blood to get a DNA test done it's just that we'll your parents are kind of well-known to evil guys and we need to make sure you are definitely her' Phil says while wearing a really big smile that even I was amazed that his face could move into one (smile I mean).

'Yeah sure, but what do I tell Lucas and Brooke and everyone else?' I ask frantically. 'It's okay we can tell them what's going you don't have to worry?' Steve says while pulling me into a big hug and whispering:

' I know you are definitely her so I just want to say I've missed you we all have your parents haven't been the same since you we're gone' and with that he starts to walk away but halts and turns his head so he's looking right at me and says ' oh and I'm glad that he has found sense my boy has been in love with you since 5th grade' he says as he turns and walks out leaving me with a very excited Phil and a happy Bruce.

'Okay doc, are you ready the quicker we do this the quicker I can meet my parents' I say with a big grin. The doctor laughs while grabbing a first aid kit, well I think it I and pulls out a needle.

'You're going to feel a slight pinch but it will be quick' he says warmly. Okay it's fine just get it over with' I huff god I hate needles I say to myself.

'Alright all done we should have the results in a few hours hopefully two hours' Bruce says hopefully. 'Okay can I go take my stuff to my room, actually scratch that can someone tell me where my room is?' I say looking confused.

'Sure I'll take while Bruce sorts the results out' Phil says softly. Wow he really is a changed man.

**Guest floor **

'So do you know my parents well?' I ask hopefully.

'yeah I know your parents actually I was the first one who meet them different times of course, I meet your dad first poor guy was living on the streets e ran away from home so I kind of took him under my wing, then theirs your mum who came about two years later she was fair cracker a lot like you quiet but whenever she spoke it was always out of curiosity like she would ask but didn't all ways want the answer' Phil explains with a whole hearted chuckle.

'I really want to know more Phil, but what if I'm not their daughter what if the photo is of someone else or...' I am interrupted by a hug which really surprised me.

'you know you talk too much it's getting annoying and I will tell you more once you have rested, it's been a log day and dinner isn't till another 4 hours and for that last question I know you are her we just need it on paper to make sure, I think about her all time she was my god daughter you know' and with that he pulls away and opens the door to my room and walks away leaving me to question would I want to be that Peyton they all once knew?.

I slowly find my way to my king size bed, I chuckle slightly trust stark! I thought. I don't bother changing as soon as my head touch that pillow I became comatose the only thing picture before falling was two people who could be my parents.

**Note: I'm having writers block at the moment don't know how to make the dinner scene the big reveal. Suggestions are welcomed. **

**Much love x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucas pov **

I open Peyton's door quietly, so I don't wake her. God! She's beautiful. I walk slowly to the bed where Peyton is laying looking like an angel, it's the first time in two months I've seen her face look so peaceful. Maybe things might get better I mused.

'You know it's rude to stare' Peyton mumbles with a hint of amusement, I laugh lightly.

'Yeah, well who wouldn't want to stare at your beautiful face ' I say lovingly, all amusement leaves her face as we lock eyes; I see desire burning in her eyes. I don't know who kiss who but, soon enough we were laying on the bed giggling between kisses, just as thing started to heat up, the door came swinging open revealing a very bright red Steve, awkward Coulson and a very amused tony.

We both part and sort our self's out I quickly find my voice and say: 'we were just on our way down for dinner' looking sheepishly toward a glaring Coulson. Damn forgot Coulson was Peyton's godfather.

'Yeah I bet you were, if Peyton is going to be staying I think I may have put locks on these doors' says tony with a sly smirk.

'Sorry Mr Stark it want happen again, wait what do you mean if Peyton is going to be staying here' says Peyton putting on a very good impression of mimicking tony .

'Oh yeah sorry kid we should have told you, we had the results back you are Peyton Barton' tony says slowly while trying to read Peyton's reaction.

'Okay' says Peyton while looking at me with fear.

Okay maybe this might not go as well as I expected.

**Peyton's pov **

OMG! OMG! I knew this was coming but ARGH! What am I going to do, is this what my parents would want for me? Or would they be upset that only after two months of their deaths I'm trying to play happy families to people I don't even remember being my family?, I'm brought out of my debate when : Coulson says:

' I know this is a bit much but, if it helps you don't have to see them yet there on a mission and want be back till next, you're lucky they left a couple of hours ago, so just relax and enjoy the delicious dinner Pepper and Peggy have ordered, I hope you like pepperony?' I smirk and nod my head

I hear Lucas laugh loudly next to me and says 'are you kidding Phil she loves pepperony pizza or any takeout it will be Peyton's favourite and look at her she still looks like she can break' after that comment I hit him playfully on the arm and let out a light laugh and say 'yeah that's true'.

We all make our way out of my quest room, I feel someone's stare burning into the side of my head, and I turn to see Lucas staring at me with a mischievous grin 'race yah'.

'You're on, pretty boy' I say with a matching grin.

'Do you even know where the dining room is Peyton?' Say Steve.

'Well I can smell pizza so I think I'm going to take the risk Mr. Rogers' I say.

'This is going to be fun, I have 20 bucks on Peyton, I also have faith in you smelling skills your dad is the exact same' says tony while looking at me with a soft smile.

'Thanks uncle tony' Lucas mumbles.

'Okay you guys get ready, as soon as the elevator opens that's when you run okay' says Steve.

I concentrate on the elevator door.

'You know Peyton I love you and all but you're gonna lose' says Lucas under his breath so only I can hear

'Oh really well I have an advantage' I say with amusement

Lucas: Okay and what's that huh?

I look behind to see the three men busy chatting as I trail my finger up his leg to his thigh and whisper 'distraction' just as the door opens I speed right past him and start running toward the smell of sweet delicious pizza, although I can hear Lucas's footsteps getting closer that's until I bump into two unknown figures this causes Lucas to bump right into me which makes all four of us fall when I finally get up I can see Steve, Coulson and tony freeze , while their eyes frantically look between me and the two unknown figures who are now slowly getting up, look at the red head and say

'I'm so sorry we were just and then I didn't see you two I'm so... .' I stop mid-sentence as I finally realizes why everyone has frozen into place.

'Mum' that's when the shouting began.

**Note: I'm so sorry, I've been ill for the past two weeks and finding it hard to do much I've only started to feel better and completely forgot to update so here it is sorry if it isn't great but more drama in the next chapter. Hint: the Pizza will have gone cold much to Peyton's disappointment. Reviews please? Much love x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peyton's POV**

Natasha looks at me as if she's seen a ghost. Oh the irony! I think to myself. Move my eyes across to the other figure standing next to Natasha, he looks straight into my eyes and all I see is pain and regret, but he suddenly realises something and the emotions have turned to anger as he looks at the helpless men behind me who are still frozen into place.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Shouts Natasha, god hasn't she got a pair of lung I amuse to myself.

'Tasha-'Clint says calmly.

'DON'T YOU DARE TASHA ME, I WANT TO KNOW FROM THE THREE OF YOU, WHO THE HELL IS SHE AND WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE AN OLDER VERSION OF PEYTON, NO LET ME REPHRASE THAT MY DAUGHTER' she suddenly stops shouting and stops looking at the three men but locks eyes with tony. Great more shouting.

'I SWEAR TO GOD STARK IF THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PRATICAL JOKES I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SO SLOWLY YOU'R GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER MEET ME' Natasha say darkly, tony seems to snap out of his statue and talks calmly to the both very angry Barton's:

'Look I know this may seem strange and weird but, Tasha this is your daughter, its Peyton Clint we knew as soon as we saw her, but we definitely know now because we did a DNA test and she's your, she's come home' I can see tear forming in the two agents eyes as Tasha put her hands on either side of my face and looks me dead in the eyes, while using her thumb to wipe the single tear on my cheek and says: 'I'm so sorry, baby girl' and wraps her arms around me while I cry onto her shoulder.

I then feel another pair of arms circle around me and Natasha, I know instantly it's Clint as he says into my hair 'my baby hawk has come back to her nest'. I smirk at that comment and I can hear Natasha laugh lightly.

''Oh thank god I thought they were going to kill us' I hear Steve say as we come out of our embrace, but they still have a arm round me, I feel at home, I think I'm going to be okay after all I think to myself as I look over at Lucas who has a very large smile on his face. Gosh he's adorable.

Then something hit.

'I love this whole reunion and all but I think the pizza may be cold and I really don't like cold pizza' I say seriously and everyone laughs.

'I was being serious' I mumble.

'Wait, you guys were going to get pizza while we weren't here' say's Clint hurtfully.

'Sorry Nathan and some of his friends are staying to dinner so' says tony unapologetically.

**10minutes later **

We start walking towards the dining room where I can hear chatter coming from my most cherished friends. When I get there I see a sight I thought I would never see. The pizza had gone cold.

'I told you guys it would get cold' I say grumpily

Lucas wraps an arm around my waist and says:' well luckily your best friend over their put ours in the microwave well they were still warm' as he nuzzles into my neck. I hear a cough coming from the side of me and notice it's my dad and he does not look happy with the two of others. Oh did you forget that the two people who have front row seats of watching you and your boyfriend interacted is your dad and mum I snap to myself. We both quickly separate and look anywhere but my parents although I can see my mum smirking like an idiot, while looking lovingly toward me and Lucas. I go and sit next to Brooke who gives me a one sided hug: 'hey best friend I thought you went for a nap not a coma' I have to laugh, just because she's my best friend and she knows just how to make me laugh when she knows I need cheering up.

'Brook I was asleep for like 2 hours' I say while rolling my eyes at her.

I feel someone sitting next to and turn to see my mum, who is looking at me with a smile: 'would you like to join us in a movie marathon tonight and maybe I don't know tomorrow we can talk about… just everything I want to know everything about you and so does Clint, if you don't mind?' She says shyly.

'Of course I would love too, I just hope that you will accept the fact that I don't remember any of this life, although I wish I could so bad-' I start to ramble, but stop as she put her hand over mine and squeezes 'it will take time, but we will accept the fact, but you are still my baby girl no matter what' I feel tears form in my eyes but quickly withdraw them.

'Thank you' that's all I say before digging into my pizza.

Yuck! This ain't pizza; I told them it would be cold. God dammit!

**Okay you guys can kill me if you want but I've been really ill again and school started again and I'm in my last year and assessment week as been on this week so I've been revising for like 3 weeks and work on top, no wonder why I'm ill. **

**Do you guys want this story to turn into one of those action things were the gorgons come back or just have sappy moments because I don't know which to go for and I don't want to disappoint.**

**Oh and I've been watching agents of shield and that Agent Ward is hot, and Phil is just the cutest.**


End file.
